Stargate Deadly Encounter part 3
by DanielJackson56
Summary: Here is the continuation of Stargate Deadly Encounter. Chapters 16-20


Jack, Lothar and the children have dinner. Lothar discovers that Serena knows that she is her real mother. After dinner, Lothar reads Serena a book before she goes to bed and realizes how much she has missed the children.

* * *

CHAPTER 16

Jack was amazed at how efficient Lothar was in the kitchen. He picked up his salmon and carried it to the grill. He set it down on a table by the grill then picked up this tongs and carefully laid the salmon on the grill. He noticed the coals were still hot, but not burning. That was a good sign. He just wanted the salmon to cook at a low heat. He carefully watched it to make sure it wouldn't burn. Immediately the smell drifted in the air. He felt himself getting hungry too. After several minutes, he noticed that the salmon was starting to get a little pink. He carefully poked it with his finger, and noticed it wasn't quite done. He let it cook for a few more minutes and watched it closely.

Lothar had carried the salad outside and now she sat down again. Immediately Serena almost jumped on her lap. "You're tired, honey?" she asked her, when Serena laid her head against her again. The little girl nodded. Lothar wrapped her arms around her and held her carefully. Her heart almost flooded over from love for Serena, and she was sure that Serena noticed that. She thought back about the moment when Serena had called her 'mommy'. Could it be possible that she could sense the symbiote? That she recognized that symbiote? Lothar had to take a deep breath. Now it wasn't time to think of her past, even Serena was holding on to her tighter than ever. Just concentrate on dinner, she told herself.

A few minutes later, Jack noticed that the salmon was finally done. He picked up his tongs, and carefully removed it from the grill, then placed it on the tray. It smelled so good he could almost taste it. He picked up the tray, then carried it to the table. He found an empty spot on the table, then set it down. He looked around and didn't see the boys. "Where's Jona and Evan. Are they still inside?" he asked.

As if that was the sign, two tornadoes rushed out of the house and set down to the table. They both showed their hands to Jack. "Look daddy, all clean," they said.

Lothar looked at the two boys. Yes, their hands were clean, but somehow she had the feeling that the kitchen sink would be a mess. She put Serena in a chair. "I'll be right back, sweetie," she said and went into the house. When she came into the kitchen, she saw that she was right. The sink was all wet and the towel lay on the ground. The bottle with soap had fallen into the sink and the liquid soap dripped out of the bottle. She went outside again. "Jona and Evan O'Neill! Inside! Now!" she ordered them. The boys wanted to protest, but Lothar was a step ahead of them. "I don't want to hear a word from you both," she said angry.

With bowed heads Jona and Evan went into the kitchen again. Lothar followed them, Jack was right behind her. Lothar pointed at the mess they had made while washing their hands. "Did your mother teach you this? Or your father? I don't think so. Now pick up the towel and the soap and put it there where it belongs."

Jona and Evan did as they were told. When they were finished, Lothar took a piece of kitchen paper and dried the sink. The boys looked embarrassed at Lothar. "Well? Does this happen every time?" The boys shook their heads. "Ok, this time I will forget it. Next time you two don't get away with it so easy."

Jack shook his head. "I'm really sorry. I have no idea what's going on with those two. They don't act like this all the time. Even when I invite Daniel or Teal'c over, they never act like that. I don't know what it could be," he stated embarrassed.

"I think they wanted to see, how far they can go. After all I am a new person to them," Lothar answered.

Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. "I think you're right. But you did right in making them clean up. Thanks. I would have done the same," he replied. He looked at her a bit thoughtful. "Say, you wouldn't want to move in would you?" he half way joked.

She looked up. "Are you serious? You hardly know me," she said. But her heart pounded a lot faster, than it should be.

Jack briefly shrugged. "Well, Serena really likes you, and I have a feeling the boys do too. I think that's why they've been acting so crazy. I think they're just starved for attention. Not that I don't give them any, but they do miss their mom," he remarked. Then he thought that maybe he was asking too much. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking how nice it would be, to have someone around who appreciates my children as much as you do," he stated a bit embarrassed.

Lothar didn't answer. It would be great to live here with Jack and the kids. See them each day again. She would have her kids back again, without telling them the truth about herself. But Jack would be a different part. How long could she hide from him who she really was? And how long could she hide her love for him? She shook her head. "I'm sorry Jack, but I don't think that is possible." She didn't dare to look at him. She was afraid that he could see the lie in her eyes.

Jack nodded. "I understand. That's a lot of responsibility to put on someone. But you seem to handle it pretty well. But I can understand your position. It's a lot to ask of someone," he replied a bit modest.

Then she dared to look at him. "Don't get me wrong Jack, I love those kids. They remind me so much at my own. But... I just can't stay here..."

He put his hands about her shoulders and nodded. "It's ok. Don't feel bad. I shouldn't have mentioned it. I put you on the spot, and that wasn't fair. I'm sorry. But I do appreciate all you've done," he stated in earnest.

She nodded. Then she looked at the salmon. "Jack! The salmon, we almost forgot that."

Jack suddenly remembered the salmon. "Oh right. Dang! It's probably cold. Sorry. I'll bring it in and warm it up," he assured. At least he hadn't burned it this time. He was glad about that.

Lothar stayed in the yard with the kids. Jack put the fish in the microwave for a short time and then came back. Finally they all sat down to eat. Jack cut off some smaller pieces for the children, and put them on their plates. He picked up some corn and broke them in half, and put the half pieces on Jona's, Evan's and Serena's plates. He had melted some butter in the microwave and poured some butter on their corn. Then he cut off some larger pieces of salmon for him and Lothar. He put some salmon on her plate, and smiled. "I hope you like this. I found the recipe in one of my cook books," he informed.

"Oh I'm sure I will like it," she answered. She took a bite to taste the salmon. "Mmm, this is delicious," she said. But then she felt a small hand on her arm. Serena looked with asking eyes at her. She didn't need to ask anything. Lothar knew exactly what she wanted and started to cut Serena's salmon in little pieces. The same she did with the corn. When she was finished, she stroked the girls head. "I think that's how you like it right?"

Serena nodded. "Tank you mommy," she said. Lothar smiled. She was convinced that the girl knew. Quickly she looked at Jack, but it seemed that he hadn't heard Serena. He was too busy with the boys. Lothar turned to Serena again. "Not so loud ok? This is our little secret," she said.

Serena nodded proud. "I can keep secwet," she said happy.

Lothar smiled and continued to eat her salmon. When she looked at Jack and the boys, it almost was as if she had turned back in time. The only difference was that the boys were in their child seats back then and Serena wasn't born. But for the rest the situation was quite the same.

As Jack and the boys ate their dinner, Jack happened to notice Lothar cutting up Serena's food. He thought that was sweet. Having an extra person around really made a difference. He felt bad for putting her in that position the way he did. He noticed how well the children really liked her, but he knew he couldn't impose them on her. As much he wanted to have her stay, he knew it wouldn't be fair. She had her own life, and she didn't need to be tied down with a single man and three kids. She needed her freedom. She needed time to get over missing her own family, and he knew she just wasn't ready to have a family of her own. He briefly smiled, then continued eating his dinner.

As they ate their dinner, Jack noticed that he had fixed dinner just in time. It was obvious that his children were hungry. Especially the boys. During dinner, they had asked for seconds on the fish and corn at which he gladly gave them. That was one reason he always bought so many groceries. Ever since the boys had been older, their appetites had greatly increased. That wasn't such a bad thing. They were growing boys, and had such boundless energy that they just required more food. Serena on the other hand, was not such a big eater. She only ate just what she wanted, and that didn't seem like much. Jack often worried that she wasn't getting enough and sometimes encouraged her to have seconds. Sometimes she did and sometimes she didn't. So he just let her eat what she wanted. But he always made sure that he cooked enough food in case they wanted extra. Just to make sure they were getting a proper diet, Jack also made sure they took their daily vitamins. He tried to fix them healthy foods to eat, but taking vitamins, added to their nutrition.

When they had finally finished eating, he glanced at Jona's and Evan's plates, and noticed that they had wiped their plates clean. He chuckled at their voracious appetites. In some ways they reminded him of Teal'c and the amount of food his Jaffa friend used to eat from time to time. "I take it you boys were hungry," he teased.

Jona and Evan just smiled.

Jack looked over at Serena and noticed that she had eaten her usual amount too, and smiled. "Did you get enough to eat honey?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "Uh huh," she replied. She pointed to her empty plate and smiled. "I cweened my pwate too, daddy," she informed.

Jack nodded. "I see that! Good girl!" he praised.

Jona and Evan happened to remember seeing the ice cream that their dad had bought. "Can we have some ice cweam now pweese?" Evan asked.

Serena looked at Jack and smiled. "Me too!" she chimed in.

Jack thought for a moment, then looked at Jona and Evan. "I'll tell you what... if you boys help me clean off the table, and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, I'll let you have some ice cream. Is that deal?" he stated.

Jona and Evan thought for a moment as they looked at one another, then looked at their dad. "Ok it's a deal!" replied Evan.

Jona nodded. "Indeed!" he replied.

Serena looked at Jack and smiled. "Me help too, daddy," she said wanting to get in on the action.

Jack chuckled. "Ok. You can help too. We'll all help," he said and smiled.

Lothar looked at the boys and winked at them. Then she turned to Jack. "Hey, if I help too, can I get some ice cream too?" The boys laughed when they saw the surprised look on their father's face.

"But..." he started.

Lothar raised her hand and put her fingers against his lips. "No, don't say I'm a guest. I would like to help. I won't let you do everything on your own." She removed her fingers when she saw that Jack wouldn't disagree with her. She stood up and took Serena out of her chair. She gave the little girl her own plate, and fork. "You can bring that to the kitchen, sweetie," she said.

Serena nodded and ran into the kitchen, holding her plate and fork as a trophy.

Jack and the boys got up and started taking their plates and utensils to the kitchen. He opened the dishwasher, then started rinsing off the dishes. The boys stood by the dishwasher, and loaded it as their dad handed them the dishes and utensils. Even Serena took her turn putting the plates and utensils into the dishwasher. Jack smiled as he watched her load the dishwasher. "You're doing a good job, Serena," he complimented. He looked at the boys. "Good job guys!" he said to the boys so they wouldn't feel left out. They brought in a few more things and loaded them into the dishwasher. Some things he washed in the sink, like the pot they used to boil the corn in and the salad bowl. When they were finished, he gave the boys and Serena a high five, and smiled. "Nice job kids!" he said and smiled. He looked at Lothar and smiled. "Thanks!" he complimented.

She smiled back at him. While Jack and the kids were doing the dishes, she had cleaned the table. When she came in the kitchen, she saw that they were filling the dishwasher and didn't need any help from her. She saw Serena yawning. When the little girl saw her, she went to Lothar and wrapped two little arms around Lothar's leg.

Jack saw that. "It's time to get her to bed. If you can make some coffee, I will take her to bed," he said.

"No, you take care of the boys and the coffee, I will give Serena a shower and put her in bed," she said.

Jack happened to remember the bubble bath he bought and looked at Lothar. "I bought the kids some bubble bath. Serena likes taking bubble baths. And don't forget, I told her that she could have some ice cream too," he reminded.

"Oops, I almost forgot," she answered. She lifted Serena up. "What do you want, ice cream first and then you're bubble bath?"

Serena nodded. "Ice cween fist," she said.

Lothar laughed and put her down again. She took the ice cream and put some in five bowls. She looked at Jack. "I take it you want some ice cream too?" she asked him.

Jack nodded. "Sure. Why not," he replied.

Jona looked at Jack. "I want chocolate syrup on mine," he said and smiled.

Evan nodded. "Me too," he added.

Jack nodded. "Ok. But just a little. Not too much. And don't forget. You kids have to brush your teeth before you go to bed," he reminded.

They nodded.

Jack put some syrup over three ice cream scoops and then put them on the tray.

Lothar took five ice cream spoons and they all went outside to eat their ice cream. Lothar helped Serena a bit. She could see that the little girl was tired.

Jack noticed that Serena was so tired that she could barely keep her head up. As they ate their ice cream, he looked around and noticed Serena had fallen asleep in her ice cream. He just had laugh. "Some party animal she is," he joked. He looked at Lothar. "Let's just skip the bath. She can get one tomorrow," he decided.

Lothar looked at Serena and had to laugh too. "You're right." She left the rest of her ice cream and lifted Serena up. Half asleep Serena put her arms around Lothar's neck when they went inside. She took her to the bathroom to wash the ice cream from the girl's face and then went to Serena's bedroom. She undressed her and gave her a pair of clean pajamas. But when Serena was in her bed, she seemed totally awake again. She gave Lothar a child's book. It was about a rabbit, who went on a journey.

"Mommy, weed me a stowy?" she asked Lothar with a soft voice.

"Sure," she answered and sat down on Serena's bed. She started to read and saw her daughter listen to her voice. Soon she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer and fell into a deep sleep. Lothar stopped reading, looked tenderly at her, and kissed the girl's forehead. Silently she got up, left the room, and closed the door behind her. She realized how much she had missed all that. Then she realized that Jack looked at her. How long had he been standing there?

* * *

End of part 16

* * *

After the children are in bed, Jack and Lothar decide to watch a movie, and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

CHAPTER 17

After Jack and the boys had finished eating their ice cream, they gathered up their bowls, and spoons, and the bowls and spoons that Lothar and Serena had used, then took them to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. Jack put in the dishwashing powder, then closed the door, and turned on the dishwasher.

As they walked into to the living room, Evan looked at his dad. "Can we watch a movie before we go to bed?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Ok. But after the movie, you have to go to bed," he replied.

The boys nodded.

Jack looked on the bookshelf where they kept their movies, then found a movie for the boys to watch. He happened to find their favorite movie, "Nemo." They had always liked that movie and he had bought it for them on DVD. He loaded the movie for them, then set the TV to video so they could watch the movie. When it came on the screen, he selected the _play movie_ feature, then handed the boys the remote. He looked at them with concern. "Don't turn up the sound too loud. You don't want to wake your sister. Lothar just took her to bed," he cautioned.

The boys nodded. "We won't daddy," said Jona.

Jack nodded and smiled. He patted the boys on their heads. "Good boys," he replied.

Evan and Jona took off their shoes, then sat on the couch with their feet tucked underneath them, and started watching their movie.

Jack noticed how they looked as if they were hypnotized as they watched the images on the screen. He had to admit that he was the same way whenever he watched a hockey game during hockey season. He briefly smiled, then went to check on Lothar and Serena. As he walked to Serena's room, he noticed that Serena had fallen asleep just a few minutes after Lothar had finished reading her that story about the rabbit. As Lothar walked out of Serena's room, he looked at Lothar and smiled. "That was sweet. That's her favorite story. Thank you. You did a really good job reading that," he said in earnest.

Lothar smiled and took a last look on the sleeping girl, before she closed the door. "It was my pleasure, to read her a book," she said quietly. Reading that book for Serena had brought back another memory. A memory about two little boys, both in their beds, listening to their mother's voice. It was two years ago, but it seemed as if it was yesterday. She sighed.

Jack looked at her, when he heard her sigh. "Something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Lothar shook her head. "No... it's nothing... I was just thinking about coffee," she answered him.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure she enjoyed it. I always read her a book before she goes to sleep. She likes hearing stories," he replied.

Lothar nodded. "Maybe you would like to tell her goodnight? But be quiet... she's asleep already," she suggested.

Jack nodded. "Oh yes. She likes it when I tuck her in at night," he replied. He carefully opened the door, then quietly walked into his daughter's room and over to her bed. He smiled as he saw her sleeping. She looked so sweet laying there sleeping. He noticed that she was sleeping with the doll he had bought her and was sucking her thumb. She always fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth. It seemed to make her calm. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetheart. Sweet dreams," he whispered. He smiled once more, then quietly walked out of the room. He carefully shut the door, then looked at Lothar. "The boys are watching a movie. I'll make us some coffee while they're watching the movie. We can drink it in the kitchen," he stated.

Lothar nodded and followed Jack into the kitchen, where he started to make coffee for both of them. Lothar sat down at the kitchen table and watched him. When they were married it had always been Jack who made the coffee. And during her pregnancies he had made her some tea.

A few minutes later the automatic coffee maker beeped, and Jack got out some coffee mugs for him and Lothar. He poured them some coffee and set the mugs on the kitchen table. He looked at Lothar. "Would you like something in your coffee?" he asked.

"Sugar and milk, please," Lothar answered.

Jack nodded, and got out some milk from the fridge, and poured a small amount into her cup. He put the milk back in the fridge, then found his sugar bowl, and set it on the table. He got them some spoons, then brought them to the table, and sat down. He looked at Lothar. "I thought you could put in your own sugar. I wouldn't want to get it too sweet," he replied.

"Thanks," she said and put a little bit of sugar into her cup. She stirred her coffee and watched Jack when he sat down. It had been a busy day and she was glad that they had a few moments for themselves, before the boys had to go to bed.

Jack put some sugar in his coffee and stirred in the sugar. "You're welcome," he replied. He took a drink of his coffee, then looked at Lothar. "I know I've already said this, but I just want to thank you for all you've done. You've been a great help and I really appreciate that," he said in earnest.

"That's ok, Jack. At least you saved me yesterday from Ba'al," she answered. Too late she realized, that Jack never mentioned Ba'al, when they were talking last night. She saw the look in Jack's brown eyes and knew that he remembered too.

He looked at her surprised. "You know him? You know who he is?" he asked.

_Yes Jack_, she thought, _I know who he is, I know him too well. I would recognize him even with my eyes closed _"My symbiote knows him," she answered him.

Jack thought for a moment. "Yes. That would explain it. You're right. For a moment, I wasn't sure how you know who he really was. But I should have known it had something to do with your symbiote," he decided.

She nodded, but didn't look at him. She was afraid that he could see that she was lying to him.

But then one of the boys came into the kitchen. "Daddy, the movie is over," Jona said.

_Saved by the boys,_ Lothar thought and sighed.

Jack looked at Jona and nodded. "Ok. Good. You guys go brush your teeth and do a good job. I'll take care of the movie," he said.

Jona nodded. "Ok daddy," he replied. He ran into the living room and reported to Evan what their dad had told him then they both headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Jack looked at Lothar and smiled. "I'd better go make sure they do a good job. Just make yourself at home. I'll be back after I get them to bed," he said.

Lothar just nodded and watched Jack leaving the kitchen to go help the boys. She finished her coffee and stood up from her chair. She took both cups and put them in the sink. Then she went into the living room. She saw that the TV was still on, so she took the remote control and sat down on the couch. She took her shoes off and put her legs on the couch, just as she always did. She zapped from one channel to another, but there was nothing that could hold her interest long enough. Her thoughts kept drifting away to earlier times when this house was her house too. She remembered how she used to lay against Jack, when they watched TV together. She could still feel his arm around her shoulders. She was so taken by her thoughts, that she didn't notice Jack coming back in to the living room.

Jack noticed the distant look in her eyes, and decided she was thinking about her family. He knew she missed them as much as he missed Sha're. He was glad she was staying with him and the children. She didn't need to be alone at this time. Since her run in with Ba'al, he knew she was frightened, and he was glad that she agreed to stay with him. He felt bad however, that she was doing most of the work around the house. It wasn't her responsibility to take care of the children. But he had to admit he appreciated everything she did. It made things a little easier to deal with, and he was enjoying her company too. He playfully waved his hand in front of her face, and smiled. "Hellooo!" he teased.

She blinked and looked up, still a bit disoriented. Then she smiled briefly. "Sorry, my mind drifted away...," she apologized.

Jack chuckled. "It's ok. I have moments like that too," he replied sympathetic. He sat down on the couch beside her. He looked at her a bit serious. "I just want to apologize for being such a terrible host. I bring you to my home, and right away, I have you working your tail off. You're here to relax, not work," he said feeling guilty.

She shook her head. "No Jack, after all you helped me out. You got my door fixed, saved my life. So at least let me help you. And besides that, I already love those kids as if they were my own."

Jack looked at her a bit modest and nodded. "I have to admit, they do like you. Especially Serena. She's really taken to you. She's normally shy around strangers, but you two really hit it off right away. And the boys... I think they really like having you around, despite the way they've been acting," he replied a bit modest.

"Maybe they do miss their mother," Lothar said quietly. "And the way they acted today, is their way to get my attention. Maybe they've been too long alone with you and the daycare. They need a mother."

Jack suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, but tried not to show it and nodded. "Yes. I know it hasn't been easy on them. I've worked really hard to make things as normal for them as possible. Trying to be both mother and father, just isn't easy," he said and sighed. He looked at Lothar serious. "I really thought about getting married, but right now, I just can't. I just feel like it's been too soon since my wife died. I just can't seem to bring myself to make a commitment right now," he replied a bit sad.

Lothar felt sad, because she was the one who had made them go through this. "I'm sorry," she said. "You must have loved her a lot." She put up her legs and wrapped her arms around them again. She pretended to watch some talk show on TV, but in fact her eyes were filled with tears again. _Dang,_ she thought, _I haven't cried so much in a long time._ But being here with Jack and the kids, and not able to tell him who she really was, hurt a lot.

Jack saw the tears in her eyes, and felt guilty for upsetting her. He shook his head. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to upset you. It's not your fault. And you're right. I did love Sha're very much," he replied. He put his hand on her shoulder and briefly smiled. "In some ways you remind me of her. The way you are with the children, and the little things you do around the house. It's funny. I keep having these flashbacks... when I saw you holding Serena, it was like I was seeing Sha're holding her. I guess I was just missing her, and wished she was here," he said and sighed.

She put her hand on his hand. "I wish... I could bring her... back to you..." Her voice broke. She had arrived at a point, that she wanted to tell him the whole truth. But he would never believe her, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

He looked at her and sighed. "That would be nice. But in reality, you can't anymore than I can't bring back your family to you. So I guess we're just stuck," he replied. He noticed she still looked a little sad and looked at her with compassion. "You look like you need a hug," he said. He put his arms around her and drew her close against him.

When she felt his arms around her, she laid her head against his chest. It was as if she had gone back in time again.

Jack gave her a warm hug, and sighed. He too noticed there wasn't anything much on TV. He thought for a moment, then looked at Lothar. "I have an idea. I happened to have a few movies that Sha're and I used to watch. I can pop some popcorn, and you can pick out the movie," he suggested.

She lifted her head up and smiled briefly. Then she nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." She broke the hug to get up from the couch to pick out a movie. She wondered if he still had those two MacGyver movies. She remembered how they used to watch those movies, more than once.

Jack got up and went to the kitchen and found some microwave popcorn. He took out the bag, then put it in the microwave, and punched the popcorn button on the microwave. It popped for a few minutes, then the microwave beeped. He took out the popcorn, then found a large bowl, and emptied the bag into the bowl. It was the buttered kind, his favorite. He put the empty bag in the trash, then picked up the bowl, and carried it into the living room. He looked at Lothar with curiosity. "Well, what did you pick out?" he asked.

She showed him _Lost treasure of Atlantis_. "It has been a long time, since I saw that movie. I'm surprised that you have that one."

Jack nodded. "Yes. That was one of our favorites. I love a good action movie. And I really like this character. He's one of my favorites. I especially like the parts where he blows things up. That's cool," he chuckled.

For the first time that evening she really laughed. "Yeah, guess you're the happiest when you can run around shooting and chasing the bad guys and blow up all what belongs to a Goa'uld."

Jack laughed. "It's a guy thing! Nothing like kicking some Goa'uld ass!" he stated. He slightly blushed at his remark. "Sorry. I got carried away," he apologized.

But Lothar shook her head. "You don't have to feel sorry about that," she said. "I don't like them either."

Jack sat down and looked at Lothar with curiosity. "When did you ever meet a Goa'uld in person? Or was that your symbiote talking?" he asked. He thought it was odd that she didn't like Goa'ulds considering she had never seen one in person. He forgot, that Lucinda Jackson, one of his friends, called herself a Goa'uld at times, even she wasn't one for real. But Lucinda had her own reasons to call herself that. He sighed.

Lothar sighed and looked through the window. The only Goa'uld she had ever met was Ba'al. But she couldn't tell Jack. He would make a connection with her and Sha're, both having the same experience. And that was a risk, she was not ready to take. "I'm sorry, Jack. But that is classified," she lied.

Jack nodded. "Sorry. Right. I didn't mean to pry. I guess meeting Ba'al is bad enough. In my opinion, having one Goa'uld on earth, is one Goa'uld too many. Thank God they still have him in tight security. We can't afford to have him getting away," he replied and inwardly shuddered. He slightly blinked, then briefly smiled. "Enough about aliens... let's see something Earth related," he remarked.

She smiled too and leaped on the couch again. The bowl with popcorn stood between them when Jack started the movie. While she was watching the MacGyver movie, Lothar felt more happy than she had been in years. It was as if the two years were washed away.

As they watched the movie, Jack glanced at the bowl of popcorn between them. It seemed as if they were sitting miles apart, instead of just inches. He picked up the bowl, and shifted a little closer to Lothar, then stretched out his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. He looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't bite," he assured. As he sat with his arm around her shoulders, that familiar feeling came back to him once more. For some reason, sitting close to Lothar and having his arm around her felt right. It was such a comfortable feeling, as if he had done that several times before, and yet, she was someone totally different. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same way. He couldn't understand why he kept having all these flashbacks and those familiar feelings. Ever since Lothar had arrived, everything she did, reminded him so much of Sha're that it was almost eerie. Even the things she had told him about losing her family and being in the witness protection program were starting to sound familiar. It was almost as if she was hiding some deep dark secret, and was afraid to tell him.

Maybe he was reading too much into this. But he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she wasn't who she really was, but someone else instead. He just wished he knew who that someone else was.

When Lothar felt his arm around her shoulder, she got nervous. But when Jack told her not to worry, she relaxed again. A nice warmth spread from his arm into her body and made her feel comfortable. Then she moved a bit and let her shoulder rest against his body. The bowl with popcorn was on his lap. Without thinking she put her hand in the bowl and took some popcorn, while they watched the movie together. She didn't realize that she acted just like she always had, when they were alone. She sighed and let one hand rest on his leg. It felt good to lay against Jack again. She didn't want this moment to pass by.

Jack quietly sighed as he felt her relax and laying against him. Having her being so close against him made him feel warm all over. He had secretly longed for this moment when they could be together, and now they were. He missed having the companionship of another woman. Many times he and Sha're would just sit on the couch in the dark and watch a movie or whatever was on TV. Having someone to talk to, and to share a special moment, was something he had missed after Sha're died. Some nights when he couldn't sleep, he would just go in the living room, and turn on the TV, and lay on the couch. Sometimes he would put in a movie that they used to watch, and just watch it until it was over or until he fell asleep. Whichever came first. He would dream that he was holding Sha're in his arms as he slept. When he would wake up, he would find himself hugging one of the couch pillows against him as if he were hugging Sha're.

His heart felt heavy, knowing that she would never be with him again. Thank God for the children. At least they kept him busy, and he had little time to dwell on being alone. Now since Lothar was staying with him and the children, that feeling of emptiness, and loneliness was starting to fade. She seemed to fill a void in his life that had been inside him since Sha're's death. He loved Sha're, but now he was starting to think that maybe Lothar was right when she said that the children needed a mother. Oh yes, he had told her that he wasn't ready to get married. But in reality, he was only lying to himself. He never thought he would be able to love anyone again, but he was wrong. Despite what he knew about Lothar, which wasn't very much, he found himself beginning to have feelings for her. Feelings that he thought he would never have again. And yet, he was hesitant to show his real feelings for her, for fear of being hurt again. He couldn't take a chance on having another broken heart.

When Sha're died, a part of him died with her. If it hadn't been for the children there was no telling what he would have done. But they needed him, and he needed them too in more ways than one. It was a struggle at first, but they were his responsibility and his whole life. Not to mention, he had made a promise to himself, and to Sha're that he would take care of the children, and do his best to be a good parent to them. So far he had lived up to that promise.

As they watched the movie, Jack noticed he was sitting fairly close to the lamp on the table next to the couch. He reached up and turned off the light, making the room a little darker. Now the only light in the room flickered and glowed from the screen on the TV. He briefly looked at Lothar and noticed how the soft light coming from the images on the screen seemed to highlight the features of her face.

Next to Sha're he thought, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He almost felt guilty for staring at her the way he did. He turned his attention to the popcorn, and reached into the bowl. Since his hand was larger than Lothar's, he was tempted to grab a handful, but thought better of it. Instead he picked up a few pieces in his fingers, and popped them in his mouth. By himself, he could eat that entire bowl, but since he was sharing, he refrained from eating more than he wanted.

For some reason he felt like a teenager on his first date, sitting in a dark movie theater with a beautiful girl, and wondering if there was a chance that he might get to kiss her. Ok, so they weren't in a dark movie theater, and they weren't teenagers. Not to mention, they weren't exactly on a date, but the thought of kissing her had crossed his mind. He still remembered that kiss she gave him. It took him so by surprise, he didn't know what to do. But he liked it. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Now that they were sitting so close together, he wondered if he could return the favor. He slightly blinked, then returned his attention to the movie.

Lothar blinked for a moment, when Jack turned out the light. She hadn't seen that coming and her heart pounded faster. She moved a bit more against him and closed her eyes. _Relax_, she thought by herself. _He doesn't know who you really are_. But that was so easy to forget. It all was so familiar, as if she hadn't been away for two years. She took a deep breath and managed to calm down again.

Carefully she lifted her head and dared to look at Jack. It seemed as if he was totally taken by the movie. Then, as if he had felt that she was looking at him, he turned his head towards her. She saw the longing look in his eyes. He looked at her the same way he had always looked at her, when she was still Sha're. She blushed and turned her head to watch the movie again. Or at least she tried to watch the movie. But her thoughts drifted away again. She realized that her hand still rested on his leg.

She pulled her hand back. She knew where this could lead too. In the past, this had most of the times ended in bed, making love. She sighed, when she remembered their nights, full of passion. The heated kisses, his hands stroking her, the whispered words of love. She had never stopped loving him. And now she was so close to him again, but yet still so far away. And she still longed for his tender touch she wanted to feel his lips kissing her again like he did back then. She noticed that the movie was over, when Jack took the remote control and shut down the TV. Without the light, coming from the screen, it was totally dark. Only the light of the silvery moon came through the windows. They both didn't say a word, they just sat there together, each, captured in their own thoughts.

* * *

End of chapter 17

* * *

Jack and Lothar's relationship becomes serious when Jack asks her to marry him. Will she say yes?

* * *

CHAPTER 18

As they sat looking at one another, Jack suddenly felt his heart beating a little faster than normal, as if he had just finished running a marathon. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked sitting there in the moonlight. He looked into her eyes, and saw the familiar spark of passion behind those dark eyes of hers and wondered if she could find it in her heart to love him. He had to admit that he was physically attracted to her when they first met. Then later, when they were thrown together in this bizarre turn of events with that Goa'uld Ba'al, he saw past her physical beauty, and saw the woman for whom she really was and immediately fell in love. He never let on, for fear she would be offended or disappointed in him. As it was, he tried to be as amiable and as self-effacing as possible. He knew the pain she had suffered, and he didn't want to add to it. But the longer they were together, the more he was beginning to think that she was someone whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He took the empty bowl of popcorn that they had finished eating, and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. As he sat back on the couch, he put his other arm around her waist, then pulled her closer to him. For a moment he just gazed into her eyes. Then, all of sudden without saying a word, he pressed his lips against hers in a very tender and loving kiss. He briefly parted from their kiss and licked his lips as the flavor of the popcorn still lingered on their lips. "Mmm, popcorn." He smiled, and kissed her once more. After a few minutes, he parted from his kiss, to allow them to breathe. He moved apart from Lothar, putting a little space between them. He sat for a moment, and looked into her eyes. It was at that moment that he finally realized that she was the woman whom he wanted to be with the rest of his life. He released her from his embrace, and rested his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a very serious, if not passionate look as he began to tell her what was in his heart. "Marry me, Lothar! If you do, I promise you that you won't be sorry. I promise that I will never give you reason to mistrust me, or lose faith in me. I love you Lothar, and I promise to love you for the rest of my life," he stated in earnest. He quietly sighed, then pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek. "You don't have to decide right away. And I wouldn't blame you if you said no. You would be taking on a huge responsibility. And I can't promise you that it will all be a bed of roses. Life is never perfect, but it's too short for us to spend it being alone. I don't want to be alone anymore, Lothar, and I have a feeling that you don't either. But if you decide not to marry me, I'll respect your decision and I won't hold any ill feelings against you. On the contrary, I will always have nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for you, not to mention, love," he stated. He sighed once more. "Just take your time, and think about it. Whatever you decide, I will honor that decision," he finally concluded. He sat looking at her with a hopeful heart and a bit of apprehension and nervousness as well. This was a big step for both of them. But he was giving her the time she needed to make her decision. Whatever she decided, he was willing to accept it either way.

Lothar looked at him and didn't know what to say. _Marry me, Lothar._ The words kept echoing in her mind. Her heart pounded against her ribs. It felt as if it had been shouting YES with every beat. Her mind said no, not before he knew the truth about her. And that truth could be very hard for him. And she wasn't ready to tell him the truth. But on the other hand, she had to be glad, that Jack went on with his life. And she was proud how he handled three kids, all alone. Maybe it was better that he never knew, that she was in fact, Sha're. Then she made a decision. _Sha're died,_ she thought. _Jack buried her. It's time that I go on with my life as well._ She saw him still looking at her. Moonlight lightened his face and she saw how nervous he was. She took his face between her hands and kissed him. "Yes Jack, I will marry you," she said. "I love you and I will always will. I just hope that you are sure about this, you have only known me for two days." She looked at him once more. "I want to be your wife, and mother for your children," she said. "And maybe... one day..." She didn't end the sentence, but she was sure that he would understand what she wanted to say.

For a moment he just sat there looking at her as if he had been zatted. He couldn't believe she said yes. He could almost feel his heart stop beating he was so taken by surprise and amazement. He managed to take a breath, and smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled. He looked at her for a moment a bit hesitant. "Are you sure? I mean...I don't want you to feel like you have to, or anything. I just want you to be sure that you know what you're getting into," he replied with concern.

She laid a finger against his lips. "Shhhhh, it's ok. I don't feel like I have to. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." At least that wasn't a lie. She had met Jack five years ago, and she had fallen in love almost immediately. That love had never died. And now he asked her again to marry him. She felt like she got a second chance.

He put his arms around her and gave her a big warm hug. "I love you," he replied as he hugged her. He parted from his hug, and gave her a tender kiss. He looked at her and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am. And I promise to make you happy too," he said in earnest.

She smiled. "I know, Jack," she said. "I don't have any doubt about that. Being with you today made me feel like I had known you for a very long time."

He happened to think about him shooting her and nodded. "I must be the luckiest guy on Earth. Not every woman would marry a guy who shoots them," he joked. He thought about what she just said. "I know. In some ways, I feel like I've known you all my life too. It's really strange. But everything about you feels so familiar. It's like I can be myself with you. You make everything so easy," he replied and smiled.

Lothar blushed a bit. "I feel the same, when I'm with you," she admitted. She smiled again. "I have to think how to punish you for that shooting yesterday," she said teasing.

Jack chucked. "Go ahead. I deserve it. Give me your worst," he replied. Then he got serious. "I'm just glad you're all right. I was never so scared in all my life. I thought he was going to kill you. But thanks to your little friend, you're all right," he said and smiled.

"Yes, thanks to Jadzia," she answered, but she still remembered the pain. "I hope you don't have to do it again."

Jack shook his head. "I try to make it point not to shoot women. That was a rare incident. I promise it won't happen again," he replied sincere.

She looked at him. "I believe you," she said. She stood up went to the window. It was a bright evening and the full moon was shining over the terrace. Without looking back she knew Jack had stood up from the couch too. A few moments later the beautiful music from Kenny G sounded throughout the room. It was a song that she and Jack loved the most, called 'The Look Of Love'. Was it just a coincidence, that he put on that particular song? The song that was played at their wedding. Then she felt his presence right behind her.

He took her hand in his and turned her around. "Would you like to dance?" he asked and smiled.

She smiled back at him. "I would love to," she said.

He put one arm around her waist and held her other hand in his as they assumed a dancing position. As the music played, he held her close as they danced. Between the soft music and the moonlight, Jack had to remind himself that the children were in the house. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of them if they happened to get up and walk in and see them dancing. But he couldn't help becoming swept away by the music and the fact that he was dancing with the woman he loved. He looked into her eyes and smiled, as they danced through the night. He wasn't joking when he said he was the luckiest man on Earth. He too had gotten a second chance, and thought himself very lucky indeed.

Lothar looked up at him, while they were dancing to the soft tones of the music. She took her hand out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She too was aware of the fact that the kids were sleeping. She just hoped that the music wouldn't wake them up. Maybe they would get upset, when they saw their father dancing.

Luckily he had the music turned down low so as not to wake the children. Not to mention their doors were shut. As he felt Lothar's arms around his neck, he put both of his arms around her waist and pulled her close against him. They were dancing so close not even Teal'c, who was as strong as an ox couldn't pull them apart. For that matter, he wouldn't dare make an attempt. Jack thought Lothar looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He tilted his head a little, and gave her a very passionate kiss as they danced.

Lothar kissed him back with all passion. Her fingers ran through his short grey hair. She didn't want this kiss to end. She even pressed her body more close to his.

Jack could feel his body responding to her passionate kisses. He thought if they didn't stop, this could lead to something else. He gently broke their kiss, and breathed a heavy sigh. He managed to control himself and smiled back at her.

Soon the music ended. They finally stopped dancing then Jack looked at Lothar and smiled. He briefly glanced at the clock on the wall, and happened to notice how late it was. He looked back at Lothar and sighed. "I guess I should let you get some sleep. You've had a busy day today. You must be tired," he said with concern. As excited as he was about them getting married, and wanting to stay up all night romancing this beautiful woman, he still felt guilty for having her put up with the children all day. He knew how stressful that could be. For now, he knew she needed sleep and was just showing his concern for her.

Lothar nodded. He was right. She wasn't used to having children around the whole day anymore and she was rather tired. And maybe it was better that she would go to bed. Her body had reacted on his kiss as well. And she wasn't ready for that, at least not yet. "You're right," she said. "I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow might be a busy day again." She kissed him one more time and then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and remove the make-up before she went to bed.

Jack quietly sighed. He had to admit that he was tired too. He suddenly remembered that he needed some sheets for the couch. He went to the linen closet and found some extra sheets, took them to the living room, and fixed himself a bed. There was a blanket on the back of the couch, so he decided to use that. He happened to think of Lothar needing anything, so he went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

She was just finished in the bathroom and came out. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

Jack shook his head. "No. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. You're in a different house, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need me," he assured.

"Thank you, Jack. But I don't want to wake you up, if it isn't necessary." She laid a hand on his arm, when she saw his concerned look. "I'll be fine, don't worry," she assured him.

Jack nodded. "Really, it's no problem. I'm used to waking up odd hours of the night. The kids you know... so don't worry about it," he replied and smiled.

"I understand it," she answered. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, my love," she whispered. Then she went to the main bedroom and closed the door behind her. Once she was inside, she undressed herself and slipped under the clean sheets. She was thinking about everything that had happened that day. If someone this morning would have told her that Jack was going to ask her to marry him, she would have laughed about it and say that it was out of the question. And now it seemed that she would be Mrs. O'Neill once again. That was the last thought she had before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 18

* * *

Jack falls asleep and has a very interesting dream.

* * *

CHAPTER 19

After Lothar was finished in the bathroom, Jack took the opportunity to relieve himself. When he was finished, he washed his hands, and dried them. Next he brushed his teeth. When he was finished, he dried his mouth, and headed back to the living room. He took off his clothes except for his briefs, and put the rest of his clothes in a chair nearby. He picked up his blanket, laid on the couch, and covered up. Despite him being tired, he was still excited about him and Lothar getting married. He had only known her for a short time, but he knew in his heart she was the one for him. He stretched out his tired muscles, and released a tired but happy sigh. As he lay on the couch, he couldn't help but wonder what their life would be like. Certainly not quite like a normal family life. Not too many families have symbiotes inside them, or have ever fought aliens from outer space. He and Lothar were definitely unique in their own way and so were the children. But he didn't care. He loved them all. And he loved what he did. It was exciting and full of adventure.

But now he was embarking on a new adventure. Marriage. In itself it wasn't new, but now he was marrying another woman. And he loved her very much. He still loved Sha're, and he always would. But now he had to move on and start a new life with Lothar. He just hoped that he could be the kind of husband to her as he was to Sha're. He sighed once more, before finally falling into a deep sleep. A white cloudy mist enveloped him as he slept, and soon he found himself in a dream.

KAWHOOSH! The huge bulge of what looked like bubbling water shot out sideways from the Stargate as the event horizon opened up. It quickly sucked itself back in and settled down to a smooth rippling wall of blue green water. A few minutes later there was a SPLOOSH, as Jack stepped through the wall of water and made his way down the steps in front of the gate. Normally Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel would be accompanying him on this trip through the gate. But this time, it was just SG Jack. He stepped off the last step, and surveyed his surroundings. It looked like a few other planets he had visited with his team. Green grass and trees covered the landscape. And the air was breathable. He didn't need a HASMAT suit or any oxygen to keep him alive. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was on Earth. But that wasn't the case. He was on a planet instead. What planet, he wasn't sure. For some reason, he had forgotten to check the coordinates before he had left. Or maybe this was a special mission. A kind of mission only he was allowed to go on.

A warm breeze blew his way, caressing his face. The bright sun shone high in the sky, and he quickly put on his dark sunglasses. He adjusted the rim of his wide brimmed hat so that it shielded his face. He continued on his way, occasionally making a mental note of everything he saw and experienced. Fortunately as he trekked over the landscape, he didn't run into any Goa'ulds, or any other former enemies he had dealt with in the past. He still kept his P90 ready just in case anything happened and he needed to defend himself.

He continued walking for about an hour through a heavily forested area until he came to a small grass covered structure that resembled a hut. He noticed there was a campfire just outside the hut, and the aroma of something cooking filled the air. He inhaled the aroma and sighed. He was beginning to feel a little hungry, and walked up to a large black cooking pot that resembled a cauldron.

He wasn't sure what was cooking but it smelled delicious. As he walked up to the cauldron, he suddenly stopped, and raised his weapon just in time, to see a beautiful woman coming out of the hut. He slowly lowered his weapon, as he quickly recognized the beautiful woman. It was Sha're. Jack took off his sunglasses and noticed that she was dressed in a beautiful white flowing robe with a gold cord tied around her waist. She wore the traditional sandals that women wore on Abydos, and on her head she wore a shawl with a headband that held the shawl in place. She briefly paused and looked at him and smiled.

"Jack! You came! I didn't think you'd come," she greeted. She quickened her pace as she walked over to him and gave him a warm hug. He was happy to see her as well as he hugged her back.

"I promised you I would be here, and I am," he replied. They parted from their hug, and looked into one and other's eyes. Jack smiled, then put his arms around Sha're and gave her a very passionate kiss. Sha're returned his kiss just as passionate.

After a few minutes, they slowly parted from their kiss, and smiled at one another once more. Jack glanced over at the cauldron. "What's in the pot?" he asked with interest.

Sha're smiled. "I made you a special dinner. That's why I was worried you wouldn't be here. But I'm glad you're here," she replied.

Jack looked at her and nodded. "Me too," he replied.

She took his hand and led him over to a wooden tree stump that had been fashioned into a stool. She gestured for him to sit down and smiled. "Wait here, and I'll get you something to eat. You must be very hungry," she stated.

Jack sat down on the stump, and nodded. "Yes, a little," he replied.

Sha're went into her hut and brought out two wooden bowls, spoons, and mugs. She handed Jack his spoon, and mug, then set her spoon and mug on a stump beside Jack. She took their two bowls and filled them with the stew that she had made in her pot, and brought them back to Jack. She gave him his bowl. Next she picked up her spoon and mug, and sat down beside Jack. They set their cups aside, and started eating their stew. He wasn't sure what kind of stew it was, but it was the best that he had ever eaten.

After a few minutes they finally finished eating. Sha're got up and walked over to the fireplace, and picked up a small metal teapot. She brought it over to Jack. She picked up his mug, and poured him some tea. She poured herself some tea too. She set her pot on the ground then picked up her mug and sat down. She looked at Jack and smiled. "I made a special tea for us. I just know you'll like it," she stated.

Jack sniffed the tea and smiled. "Smells good," he replied. They drank their tea.

Sha're looked at him, and sighed. "Jack, is it true? Are you really getting married?" she asked just out of the blue.

Jack looked at her surprised. "How did you find out?" he asked. Considering she had been living off world for so long he wondered how she ever knew about his impending marriage.

Sha're put her hand on his arm, and smiled. "You forget, I still have communication with the SGC through the gate, and my communication device. Not to mention, Walter told me," she admitted and smiled.

Jack shook his head, and sighed. "I should have known. That little pip squeak! He never could keep a secret even if his life depended on it," he grumbled.

Sha're smiled. "Don't be angry with him Jack. Actually I'm glad you're getting married. I'm glad you finally found someone you love and especially someone who loves the children too," she replied. She looked at him with curiosity. "What's her name?" she asked.

Jack smiled. "Lothar. She's very pretty. In fact, she reminds me of you, Sha're. I guess that's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her. She reminded me so much of you," he stated and smiled.

Sha're nodded. She looked at Jack serious. "Don't expect her to be like me, Jack. It wouldn't be fair to Lothar. Let her be her own person. We're individuals, Lothar and I. So don't even try to change her, Jack," she stated.

Jack took a sip of his tea, then looked at Sha're. "Sha're, you know I would never do that. I never tried to change you, so what makes you think I would try to change Lothar?" he asked with surprise.

Sha're nodded. "You're right, Jack. I apologize. I know you would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship with Lothar. I just wanted to make sure that you and Lothar are going to be happy," she replied in earnest.

Jack kissed Sha're's cheek then nodded. "Thank you for your concern, Sha're. You don't have to worry. I'm going to do my best to make Lothar happy, just like I made you happy too," he replied.

Sha're nodded. "Yes Jack, you made me very happy! I felt so lucky to have married you and one of the best decisions I ever made was marrying you," she stated in earnest.

Jack looked at her modest. "No, I'm the lucky one, Sha're. I was the one who was lucky to have married you. And I never regretted it for a moment," he replied sincere.

Sha're blushed. She set her mug down. She put her arms around Jack's neck, and kissed his cheek. She looked at him and smiled. "Oh Jack. I'm so happy for you. And Lothar is a very lucky woman, to be getting someone like you for a husband. I know she'll be very happy," she stated in earnest.

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm lucky to be marrying someone like Lothar. I wish you could meet her. You would really like her," he said and smiled.

Sha're nodded. "She sounds like a wonderful woman. Maybe someday..." she replied and smiled. She stood up, then looked at him, and smiled. "Have a good life Jack, you and Lothar. And tell the boys and Serena that I really miss them and I love them very much," she stated. She briefly felt the tears come to her eyes. "I wish I could see them," she said in a wistful tone.

Jack sat down his tea, then took out his wallet, and took out some pictures of their children. He showed them to Sha're.

Sha're took the pictures and studied them. "They sure have grown! It's amazing how fast the years go by," she commented. She looked at Jack. "You've done a good job raising them on your own Jack. I'm so proud of you," she praised.

Jack stood up and looked at Sha're with admiration and love. "You were part of their lives too. So they get a lot of their good traits from you too," he complimented.

Sha're nodded. "We can both take credit for having such good children," she agreed.

Jack nodded. "Yes," he replied.

Sha're looked at the pictures. "Can I keep these?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes. By all means," he replied and smiled.

Sha're nodded. "Thank you, Jack," she replied.

Jack nodded. "You're welcome," he replied. He looked at his watch. "Guess, I'd better get back. The kids will be wondering where I am. And if I don't get back, no telling what the boys will do," he teased.

Sha're chuckled. "Yes. Those little scamps," she teased with affection. Jack put his arms around her and gave her a warm hug. Sha're returned his hug. They parted from their embrace.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "You take care, Sha're. I'll never forget you," he said in earnest.

Sha're nodded. "You take care too, Jack. I'll never forget you either," she replied.

Jack nodded to the stew. "By the way, thanks for the stew. It was great! What kind of stew was that?" he asked.

Sha're smiled. "Lamb," she replied.

Jack nodded and smiled. "You always were great in the kitchen," he complimented.

Sha're chuckled. "Oh, so that's why you married me! And here I thought it was because I was beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate," she half way teased.

Jack put his arms around her and smiled. "Oh, you were all those and more," he said in earnest. He gave her another very passionate kiss. He parted from his kiss, and sighed.

Sha're slightly blushed and smiled. "So were you," she replied.

Jack looked at her modest. "You could have done better," he replied.

"No. I got just who I wanted. And that was you," Sha're replied sincere.

Jack felt himself blush. "Thanks," he replied in his usual modest tone.

They kissed once more, until they parted from their embrace. Jack gazed at Sha're and smiled. "I love you," he parted.

Sha're tenderly caressed his cheek as she looked at him with a hint of passion in her eyes. "I love you too," she replied.

Jack quietly sighed, then turned, and started walking back to the gate. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he had to leave. He was beginning a new life, with another woman. A woman whom he loved, as much as he loved Sha're. As much as Lothar reminded him of Sha're, Sha're was right. She and Lothar were two different people. And he had no intention, of trying to change Lothar. There was nothing to change. He loved her just the way she was.

After a few hours, he finally arrived at the gate. He walked up to the DHD, then pressed on the correct symbols, and pushed down the large red orb in the middle, and soon the gate came to life. There was a loud KAWHOOSH! Jack briefly jerked back as the event horizon erupted like a sideways volcano. As many times as he had watched that, it always fascinated him. Finally it settled down to a smooth rippling wall of water. He looked back once more, as if he were memorizing his surroundings, then made his way up the steps and quickly jumped through the wall of water.

A few minutes later, the gate made a suction noise, as the event horizon collapsed within itself, and was finally silent once more.

The thick white mist that had transported Jack in his dream, eventually cleared, and he was surrounded by darkness once again. He opened his eyes and found himself back on the couch once more. "Sha're," he whispered to himself. He slightly blinked and looked around the room. He knew it was just a dream, but it all seemed so real. In the darkness, he happened to see the small digital clock on the coffee table, displaying the large numbers in red. It was only three o'clock in the morning. He quietly sighed, then closed his eyes, and finally fell into a restful and quiet sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 19

* * *

Now that Jack and Lothar who is really Sha're are getting married, they tell the children and they are very happy. Jack briefly has a flashback of when he first met Sha're.

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Lothar woke up early the next morning. The sun was already shining and lightened up the day. Last evening felt like a dream, but she realized it wasn't. Slowly she got up from the bed. It was strange to sleep in her own bed again, after more than two years. But she had a good night sleep, better than the night before, when she was in the infirmary at the SGC. She put on her bathrobe and went to the bathroom. There she relieved herself and took a quick shower. When she came back into the living room, she saw that Jack was still sleeping. She walked up to the couch. He laid on his side, so there was a little bit of space where she could sit down. Carefully she caressed his cheek, then she bowed her head towards him and kissed his lips.

As Jack slept, the remnants of Sha're's dream still lingered in his mind. He felt her lips touching his and quietly moaned. As their lips parted he whispered her name. "Sha're." He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lothar sitting on the couch beside him. He slightly blinked and focused his eyes on her. "Lothar. Good morning," he said in his usual scratchy voice. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it felt like he had slept all day. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's seven in the morning," she answered him. She decided not to tell him that he had called her Sha're when she kissed him.

He nodded. He looked at her a bit confused. "I had the strangest dream last night. It was about Sha're. She was on another planet that I was exploring, and she was telling me that she was glad that I was getting married, and wanted me to have a good life. I guess maybe she was sending me a message to let me know that she was really happy for me," he decided. "In my dream, I stepped through the Gate and... met Sha're. We..." Jack's eyes got wet, and he had to blink. "I said her my good-byes in that dream." The words hardly got out of his mouth. "She... she asked... about the kids. I... told her they're fine. She... knew their names. All of them. Even Serena's name." He looked at the woman sitting opposite. "It felt so real... as if it had really happened to me. But I know for sure it was a dream."

"It must have felt very real," Lothar said. Oh, how her heart was aching for his pain... but she knew she had to keep her secret. Maybe one day she could be Sha're again, but for now she had to be Lothar. She looked a bit confused. That would explain why he called her Sha're. Then she smiled at him. "I'm glad she agrees that you go on with your life," she said. But in the bright light of the morning, she felt doubt creeping into her. "Are you really sure about this?" she asked him.

Jack managed to push himself up to a sitting position. He put his hands about Lothar's shoulders then looked at her serious. "Oh Yes. I am very sure. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise," he assured. He seemed to sense that she was having some doubts. "What about you?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know... it's all going so fast...," she said. "But I love you, and being with you... it feels as if it is meant to be this way," she continued.

Jack nodded. Despite how much he loved her, he seemed to sense that maybe he had been too impulsive. And yet, she was right. It just felt like they should be together. Everything seemed so right. He looked at her with concern once more. "We don't have to get married right away. You were right when you said that we just barely knew each other. But for some reason, I just feel like I've known you all my life. But if you want to wait, then it's all right with me. I don't want to pressure you," he replied.

She shook her head. "No Jack, I want to marry you." She looked in his brown eyes and saw her own love reflected in his. "We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

He gave her a warm hug and smiled. "You're right, we do," he replied. He parted from his hug, then looked at her. "I love you too. And I'm looking forward to being your husband," he replied.

She smiled happy. "Do me a favor this evening Jack, and sleep in your own bed instead of the couch." He looked amazed at her. "I know what you want to say, but I want to sleep in your arms, and wake up in your arms. Life's too short," she said.

Jack felt his heart flutter at the thought of them sleeping together before they were married. He gave her a warm smile and nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'd like to wake up in your arms too," he agreed. He happened to think of her reputation and looked at her serious. "Then again... I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea about you. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I seduced you or anything," he stated with concern.

She laughed. "Oh come on Jack, we're both adults. And both married before. And this is the 21st century, not the middle ages. So many people live and sleep together before they get married. And you don't have to worry, my symbiote protects me from becoming pregnant, if you're worried about that."

He felt himself blush for being such a prude. She was right. It was very common for couples to have premarital sex and even live together before they were married. He looked at her embarrassed and briefly smiled. "You're right. What was I thinking... I'm sorry," he apologized. He thought about her symbiote and looked at her with curiosity. "Really? I had no idea they acted like a contraceptive. That's interesting," he stated in amazement. He happened to think of her getting pregnant. "Thinking of babies... I already have three children. So having another baby would be up to you. And as for your symbiote, I'll do my part in case your symbiote doesn't work out," he assured.

She gave him a serious look. "I know you will, but my symbiote will do her job. I love Serena and those two bandits. But having a child of my own would make it all complete."

Jack nodded. "I understand. I know how you feel. Having a baby together would bring us closer together. Besides, I've gotten used to hearing the pounding of little feet running around the house. So having another baby will make it even more exciting," he replied and smiled.

She smiled happy. "Yes, it sure will." But then they heard a sound coming from the kid's rooms. "Seems like they are awake too," Lothar said and stood up from the couch.

Jack nodded. He knew it wouldn't be long until the boys and Serena would be coming into the room. He got up from the couch, then put on his pants and shirt that he had tossed on the chair nearby. He was about to get a shower when the children came into the room. He knew they always liked watching Saturday morning cartoons, but today he had something important to tell them and he wanted their full attention.

As they trotted into the room, Serena immediately hurried over to Lothar with her doll Sarah under her arm. She grabbed Lothar's hand and pulled her to the couch. "Sit down, Wofar," she said.

Jack chuckled. He sat back down on the couch, and motioned for the boys to sit on the couch. "Hey guys. Come here. I have a surprise for you and Serena," he said and smiled. Jona and Evan loved surprises, as did Serena. They immediately came over to the couch, and hopped on the soft cushions, then sat down.

Jona and Evan looked at Jack with curiosity. "A sapwise? What is it daddy?" they asked looking very excited.

Serena nodded. "We wike sapwises!" she chimed in and looked at her dad with as much excitement as her brothers. Lothar sat down on the couch beside Jack and the boys. The minute she sat down, Serena climbed up on her lap, still holding her doll and laid back against Lothar's chest. She looked at Jack and smiled. "Tell us daddy!" she prompted excited.

Jona and Evan nodded. "Yeah! Tell us!" they said at the same time.

Jack quietly sighed and leaned back against the couch. He folded his hands and rested them on his lap, then looked at his children and smiled. "What would you say if I told you that Lothar was going to be your new mommy?" he asked. He wasn't sure what their reaction would be but he hoped it would be good.

Serena immediately turned in Lothar's lap, then put her arms around her neck, and gave her a big hug. "Mommy! Mommy!" she squealed with excitement. She kissed Lothar's cheek. Jona and Evan looked at one another for a moment, as if they weren't sure what to do or say. They looked at Serena hugging and kissing Lothar, then looked at their father. "Is Wofar weawy going to be our mommy?" Jona asked with curiosity.

Jack nodded. "Yes, she really is. We're going to get married, and we'll be a family again," he replied and smiled.

Jona looked at Evan. "Wofar is going to be our mommy, Evan!" he said even more excited. Evan nodded and smiled. "We're going to have a mommy again!" he shouted. He and Jona got down from the couch, then went over to Lothar. They climbed on the couch beside her and Serena, then put their arms around her and started hugging and kissing her. "Mommy!" they squealed.

Jack noticed Lothar getting bombarded with hugs and kisses and chuckled. It was obvious that they really liked that idea. He looked at Lothar with concern as he noticed the boys were still smothering her with kisses. "Hey guys! Easy does it! Lothar needs some air," he cautioned.

Evan and Jona finally stopped kissing her, then sat on the couch beside her. They briefly looked at one another and smiled, then looked at their father. "When you and Wofar get mayweed, are you going to make a baby?" Jona asked. He had heard from some of his friends at the daycare where their parents were going to have a baby, and he decided that since his dad and Lothar were getting married, they were going to have a baby too.

Jack suddenly felt his face get a bit warm, and looked at Jona a bit modest. "Well, maybe not right away. We'll have to talk about that later," he explained.

Jona nodded. "Tommy said his mommy and daddy are going to make a baby," he said and smiled.

Right now Jack was secretly hoping one of the Asgards would suddenly beam him up. He cleared his throat, then looked at Jona, and nodded. "Well... you tell your friend Tommy that I think that's really nice. But right now, you, Evan, and Serena will just have to wait. But if we decide to have another baby, you, Evan and Serena will be the first to know," he assured.

Jona nodded. "OK!" he said excited.

Jack looked at Lothar very embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Out of the mouth of babes..." he said and blushed. Despite his embarrassing moment, he was glad that the children were happy about Lothar being their mother. Lothar was right. They needed a mother, and he couldn't think of anyone more suited to be their mother than Lothar. She loved them as if they were her own, and it was obvious that they loved her too. Either that or they were tired of being with him all the time, and were excited at the prospect of having someone else around the house besides him. He rather liked to think it was the latter. He loved her too, but in a different way. He loved her for her strength, and compassion, as well as her beauty and determination. Not to mention, she was independent, and a woman who knew her own mind. And he liked that in a woman.

He sat for a moment watching the interaction between Lothar and the children and smiled. Already he felt as if they were already becoming a family. Everything felt so familiar as if they had always been together. If everything worked out, soon they would be together, and be a family once more.

When Lothar heard Jona's question about a baby, she blushed too. "Maybe, Jona," she answered. "It depends on your father too. I'm not the only one to decide that. I think that we first have to get used to the fact that we will live here as a family," she ended. When she thought about it, she would love to give Jack another child. And she didn't want to wait too long. She loved to take care of the children and one more would make her happiness complete.

Jack looked at Jona. "Lothar... I mean, your future mother is right. We'll have to discuss this later. And being a family again will take some time. I know how much she loves all of you, but we all need time to get to know one another better," he explained. He glanced at his watch. "For now, we need to think about breakfast. What would anyone like to have?" he asked.

Immediately the children yelled "Pancakes!"

Jack chuckled. He looked at Lothar. "Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No thank you, just some toast and coffee will do for me," she answered. She wondered if Jack would remember that Sha're always only had toast and coffee for breakfast, and some fresh orange juice.

Jack nodded. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel left out," he replied.

She smiled at him. "No way, I just don't like pancakes in the morning," she answered.

Jack nodded. "I see. No problem. I always make them pancakes on Saturday. So that's what we have," he replied. He got up and went to the kitchen to start his breakfast. He got out some bread and the toaster and plugged up the toaster, then put some bread in and punched down the button on the toaster. He made sure it was set for toast so it wouldn't burn. Next he put some coffee in the coffee maker and some water, then turned it on to make some coffee. He liked coffee too. He looked into the pantry and found his pancake mix. He set the batter on the counter then opened the fridge and took out the necessary ingredients to make his pancakes. He got out a bowl, then started mixing up his batter. After a few minutes he heard the toast pop up. "Toast is ready," he called out to Lothar. When he was finished mixing his batter, he looked in the pantry once more and found his griddle. He took it out and plugged it in. He put on a small amount of oil so his pancakes wouldn't stick. He set the dial for pancakes and waited for it to heat up.

"I'm on my way," she said from the living room. She had turned on the TV for the kids and found with a little help from Evan the cartoon channel. Now the boys and Serena were totally taken by the Looney Toons cartoon. Lothar looked at them for a moment and saw everything was ok. Serena sat between her two brothers. Sarah in her arm and a thumb in her mouth. Her heart melted when she saw the kids sitting there together. But then she turned and went to help Jack in the kitchen.

He happened to remember that he had some blueberries in the fridge and took them out. He also took out a pitcher of orange juice that he had made and set that out too. He noticed how quiet the kids were, and looked at Lothar. "Wow, that's amazing. They've never been that quiet. Must be something good on TV," he joked.

"Yeah, I found... no... Evan found the Cartoon channel on TV and they're airing Looney Toons. And now they sit all three on the couch," she answered.

Jack nodded. "Nice! Yeah, their favorite channel. Next to Looney Toons, we watch The Simpsons. They love that show," he smiled.

Lothar laughed. She remembered how they both used to watch The Simpsons together. "I can imagine that," she answered. Should she tell him that she like that show too? No, better not. It would be painful enough when he would find out who she really was. And actually she wanted him to marry her who she was now, and not a memory to someone else.

Jack shrugged. "It's a cartoon. They don't know any different," he replied.

While Jack was busy with the pancakes, Lothar made the table ready for breakfast. She put plates and cups on the table. Took milk from fridge and butter for the toast. She also found some strawberry marmalade. She hoped the kids would like that.

Jack briefly glanced up and noticed Lothar setting the table and smiled. It was good to have someone who was so helpful around the house and who knew just what to do. He had missed that a lot. He always had to do everything himself, and now he was beginning to realize what Sha're had gone through when he wasn't home. But when he was home, he always helped out, around the house. So he was glad to have Lothar being so helpful. He happened to smell his pancakes and noticed they needed turning. He took a spatula then quickly flipped the pancakes. He had made enough for everyone in case Lothar changed her mind.

After a few minutes, the pancakes were finished. He took them off the griddle, then put them on a platter. They really smelled good and he was getting hungry. He got out some syrup for the pancakes, then picked up the platter and pancakes and brought them to the kitchen table.

Lothar had just finished the table, when she saw that Jack was ready with the pancakes. He looked at the kids still watching cartoons, and smiled. "Hey everybody, it's time for breakfast!" he announced.

They all jumped off the couch and ran to the table. "Pancakes!" they said excited.

Jack chuckled. "Ok. Calm down and find a seat," he stated. They finally found their seats and sat down.

Jona picked up his fork in one hand and his knife in the other and looked at his father. "Me first! I'm hungry!" he demanded.

Evan looked at Jona and laughed. "You're always hungry! You're such a pig!" he teased.

Jona frowned and looked at Evan. "Am NOT! You're a pig!"

"Am NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

Before they got any further Jack held up his hand. "That's enough boys! We're having a nice quiet breakfast with no arguing! Is that clear?" he stated in a firm tone.

The two boys nodded. "Yes sir," they replied.

Jack nodded. "Good. Now let's eat," he said and sighed.

Lothar took her own knife and fork and started cutting Serena's pancakes. "Do you like some strawberry marmalade on your pancakes?" she asked the little girl. Serena nodded and Lothar put some marmalade on them. Then she started to eat her own toast. "Did you bring any cheese yesterday?" she asked Jack. "I haven't found anything in the fridge."

Serena looked at Jona and Evan "You guys are pigs!" she teased.

Jack chuckled. "Score one for the home team!" he replied and smiled at Serena.

Jona and Evan frowned at Serena. "DAD!" they protested.

Jack sighed. "Ok. That's enough," he replied. He sat down and looked at Lothar and thought for a moment. "I thought I did," he replied. He got up and looked in the fridge. He went through every drawer, and every shelf, then sighed. "RATS. I guess I forgot," he replied and shut the door. He looked at her curious. "What do we need cheese for? We're having pancakes," he asked.

"Never came up to you, that I might have liked some cheese on my toast? I wrote it on the list I gave you," she said a little disappointed.

Jack thought for a moment, then frowned. "I'm sorry. I had so much on the list, I guess I just overlooked it. But I promise after breakfast, I'll get my shower and get some cheese," he assured.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "When you go to the store, I will take care of the kids and get their showers, and get them dressed."

Jack nodded. "Ok. Thanks. They do need a bath. I let them skip their bath last night," he stated. He sat down and put some pancakes on his plate. He put some butter and syrup on his pancakes, then started eating. He finished what was in his mouth, then wiped his mouth with his napkin. He looked at Lothar. "These are really good. Are you sure you don't want any? I made enough for everyone," he insisted.

Again she shook her head. "I'm sure, Jack. I know your pancakes are good, but I'm just not hungry."

He looked at her with concern. "You're not sick are you?" he asked. He put his hand on her forehead to see if she had any temperature. She felt warm, but he noticed that she didn't feel like she had a temperature, then put his hand on her shoulder as he looked at her worried.

"It's ok, Jack. You'll get used to it. I can't eat that much in the morning," she tried to convince him.

He nodded. "I see. Ok. Sam is the same way. She never eats much in the morning either. When we're at the commissary, I only see her eating Jell-O and coffee. She's not a big eater either," he replied. He looked at Serena and smiled. "You don't eat much either, do you, pumpkin," he said.

Serena nodded. "I wike oatmeal" she replied.

Jack nodded. "That's right, you do," he replied and smiled. But he noticed her eating a big helping of his pancakes and smiled. After about half an hour the boys finally finished their breakfast. Evan took a drink of his juice then burped really loud.

Jack briefly frowned. "No burping at the table, Evan. That's rude," he said in a firm tone.

Evan nodded. "Sorry," he replied.

"You can go take a shower now," Lothar told Jack. "I will take care of the kitchen and the kids."

Jack shook his head. "It's ok. I'm not leaving you with all this mess. Besides, the boys can help me load the dishwasher," he replied.

Lothar just nodded. She took Serena out of her chair and put her on her feet. "You can go watch cartoons honey. As soon as we're finished here and your daddy has showered you get your bath ok?"

Serena nodded and trotted back to the living room. The TV was still on the cartoon channel and Serena climbed upon the couch, together with her doll Sarah. Lothar smiled when she saw Serena hugging the doll. "You made a real good choice with that doll, Jack," Lothar said and started helping the boys with the dishes. "She loves it."

Jack nodded. "I guess I did at that. When I saw that doll, I just knew she would like it. Must have been the hair," he joked. He looked at Lothar and smiled. "Thinking of choices... I think I made a good choice when I picked you," he said in earnest. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

Now she blushed again and didn't know how to look.

He noticed her blush, and smiled. He thought she looked pretty when she blushed. He put his arms around her and gave her a warm hug and kissed her cheek once more.

Jona noticed his father hugging and kissing Lothar, and made a face. "EWW! That's gross!" he grumbled.

Jack chuckled, then looked at Jona. "You think this is gross, wait until you start having kids and you have to change a crappy diaper. Now that's gross!" he replied and made a face back at Jona.

Jona shook his head. "I'm not having kids!" he stated in firm tone.

Jack laughed. "HA! Never say never son. Your day will come!" he said in a knowing tone and laughed.

Jona snorted then went to the living room and started watching cartoons. Evan gave his father and Lothar a disapproving look and then his followed his brother.

Jack was still holding Lothar. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alone at last," she whispered and pulled his head down to kiss his lips.

Jack felt his body tingle all over the moment Lothar kissed him. But he had to remind himself not to get too excited. He gave her a very tender kiss, then looked at her, and smiled. "I love you," he said and kissed her lips again.

She kissed him back. "I love you too," she answered when they broke the kiss. Then she took a step back. "Maybe you'd better take that shower now," she said with a smile. "We don't want the kids to notice anything, don't you think so?"

Jack sighed. "Right. That would be embarrassing," he agreed. He looked around and noticed there were still a lot of dishes, and his griddle setting around and frowned. "I should help you clean up. I don't like leaving all this mess for you to clean up," he stated.

She shrugged. "I'm used to it, Jack. I will have this cleaned before you can even say Stargate. Now go take that shower. Oh and when you're back from the store, you could call Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c and ask them to come over this afternoon. And also Hammond and Janet. So we can tell them the news of our marriage," she said.

Jack looked at her a bit hesitant, then nodded. He kissed her cheek once more, then smiled. "You're amazing! Really!" he said in earnest. He sighed once more, then turned, and left to get his shower.

Lothar sighed and looked around at the mess. Then she started again to put the dishes in the dishwasher. After that she put everything back in the fridge and in the cabinets. She cleaned the table and put the vase with artificial flowers back on it. Then she turned the dishwasher on and cleaned the kitchen sink. When she was ready she made another cup of coffee and went back into the living room, to be with the kids, while Jack was in the shower.

She thought about the marriage and what they all need to do. First of all they needed rings, and she wanted a nice dress. Last time Jack had married her in his Airforce uniform. This time she wanted to see him in a tux. And the kids... they needed suitable clothes too. A dress for Serena, maybe in the same style as her own and nice suits for the boys. When she looked at them she smiled. She could see them already in their little suits. And then the flowers, the location. And their honeymoon... She felt butterflies in her stomach again, when she thought back to their first honeymoon, high in the mountains in the snow. They had spent more time inside than outside the cabin and that was also the place where she got pregnant for the first time.

But their honeymoon had ended all of a sudden, when Ba'al had kidnapped her. The result of the kidnap was sitting on couch and watching cartoons with his brother and little sister.

As Jack took his shower, he began thinking about the wedding as well. He never liked all the frills and fuss, that went along with weddings but he knew how much women enjoyed that kind of thing. And being a woman he knew Lothar wasn't any different. As for himself, he wouldn't care if they just ran off and got married. But he didn't want to disappoint Lothar.

He searched his memory. This would be his third marriage. His first marriage with Sarah seemed rushed. He had only a few days until he would be shipped overseas for some mission. So they got married in a small chapel with just a few friends there as witnesses. Their honeymoon wasn't very long either, but just long enough for Sarah to get pregnant and later have Charlie. He was overseas when she had written him and told him the news. He was overjoyed at the news, and fortunately he was able get home in time to be there when Sarah gave birth to Charlie. They were both so proud, and sent everyone birth announcements of their new arrival.

He was just getting used to being with Charlie when he got news that he was to be shipped out again. He was saddened by the news and hated leaving Sarah all alone. But luckily her father was there, so he could keep her company from time to time.

As the years passed, he tried to spend a lot of time with Charlie every time he came home. He dearly loved that little boy, and was really proud whenever Charlie learned something new. And he was a fast learner. Then a few years later, that dreaded day came when Charlie was only twelve and he accidentally killed himself with his father's gun. Jack's and Sarah's world was shattered. Jack was so guilt ridden, that it drove a huge wedge between him and Sarah. A wedge that eventually drove them apart. He even got an assignment to be in the front lines. Subconsciously he had hoped that he would get killed as payment for killing his own son. But as fate would have it, he survived, and went on to join the SG expedition that took him to places he never dreamed he would go.

Little did he know that his life would change forever. As it turned out, his life did change and for the better. Not only did he work with a group of people whom were as close to family as a family could be, but he ended up spending the rest of his life with these people whom had become his friends as well.

A turning point came in his life when he was on a mission with the SGC. They were trying to establish relations with people on a planet called Abydos. It was a desert planet, and they had just destroyed a system lord by the name of Ra, who had tried to take over the planet and suppress the inhabitants by trying the make them hosts for their larval Goa'ulds. They were successful in freeing the Abydonians, but in the process, the leader whose name was Kasuf was so overjoyed that he wanted to present Jack who was a Colonel at the time, with a present, and a very unique present at that.

As he and his team sat around chatting with the locals, Kasuf literally and physically handed over his only daughter Sha're to Jack and said "She is for you, O'Neill. A gift for saving our people."

At first Jack thought Kasuf was joking, and in his modest tone, turned down Kasuf's offer. Despite he thought Sha're was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he thought the idea of accepting this young woman was a bit overwhelming, not to mention embarrassing. People on Earth never did things like that. But they weren't on Earth, they were on Abydos. He noticed the frown on the old man's face.

"Is my daughter not good enough for you O'Neill?" he asked disappointed.

Jack wasn't sure how to answer that question, but managed to reply "On the contrary sir, she's quite beautiful. But our customs on Earth are a bit different. We don't give people away as gifts. We give objects instead. A fruit basket would be nice," he suggested.

Daniel took Jack aside as he looked at him with concern. "Jack, if you don't accept his daughter, you'll be insulting Kasuf, and he'll be disgraced in the eyes of his people. If you want to maintain a good relation with these people, I suggest you take him up on his gift. You don't want to insult him do you?" he stated.

Jack shook his head. "Of course not. But I can't just take his daughter. That's not showing her a lot of respect," he argued.

Daniel nodded. "You're right, but that's the way it is here on Abydos. Besides our ties with Abydos hinge on having good relations with them. And this could seal the deal so to speak," he stated.

Jack thought for a moment, then nodded. "I guess you have a point," he agreed. He walked back over to Kasuf then looked at him and smiled. "All right Kasuf. It's a deal. I'll accept your 'gift'. I must say, you're most generous and I humbly extend my gratitude to you," he replied.

Kasuf was overjoyed with gladness. Immediately they threw a big party for everyone, and he assured Jack that he would never be disappointed and that his daughter would make a good wife and give him many children. Jack was in shock. He had no idea this young woman was going to be his wife. He had a vision of taking her back to Earth and hopefully letting her go her own way. But he had already accepted the offer, and there was no way out. However, he promised Kasuf that he would be a good husband to his daughter, and they would keep in contact. He told him that he didn't mean any disrespect, but they had a custom on Earth where people got married, and signed papers as a sign that the marriage was legal. Of course Kasuf thought that sounded absurd, but he granted Jack's wishes just to maintain good relations.

Jack had to admit, that he couldn't get any better gift than Sha're. The more he was around her, the more he was beginning to fall in love with her. They eventually grew close, and later got married. He had a cabin in the mountains, and had told Sha're all about it, and had even shown her pictures. So she agreed to have their wedding there. It was a small wedding with just Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, and Jack's favorite General, Hammond. He dearly loved that man, and wanted him to share in his very special moment. Jack looked very handsome in his uniform, and of course Sha're couldn't have looked more beautiful in her wedding gown. They had signed the necessary papers and had exchanged rings. It was a beautiful wedding. Of course people were amazed that Jack was getting married, but after seeing Sha're, they understood why.

They had a happy marriage. It lasted for years, up until Sha're was suddenly killed by a gangster who was trying to keep her quiet after she had witnessed a murder. Again Jack's life was shattered. For two years his life was empty with the exception of his and Sha're's three children, Evan, Jona, and Serena. He took care of them the best he could. It was a struggle, but he did a good job of keeping everything as normal as possible. Now that he was getting married again, he wondered how his new life with Lothar would be. In many ways she reminded him of Sha're, but in some ways she was different. But she exhibited the same strengths and ideals that he loved in Sha're and that made him love her all the more.

He finally finished his shower. He got out and dried off, then put on his terrycloth housecoat. He relieved himself, then washed his hands. When he was finished, he brushed his teeth, then took out his shave cream, and razor, and started shaving.

After a few minutes, he finally finished shaving. He cleaned off the left over shave cream that was on his face, then dried his face. He walked out of the bathroom, then went to his bedroom to find him some clothes. After a few minutes he finally put on his cotton plaid short sleeved shirt, and his khaki cargo pants he liked to wear, then put on his socks and his leather boat shoes. He found his hair brush, and quickly brushed his hair. Finally he was dressed, then returned to the living room.

When he walked into the room, he noticed the boys and Serena still watching cartoons. He clapped his hands to get their attention, then smiled. "Hey guys. How about let's get dressed, and we can all go to town," he stated. He looked at Lothar. "You too lady. You haven't been out of this house since you got here. You need some air time," he informed and smiled.

Lothar nodded and got up from the chair. She went back to the bedroom and took her suitcase. She still hadn't unpacked it. She found some clean underwear and socks. And her favorite jeans. And because of the sunny and warm weather she took a sleeveless black and white shirt. When she was dressed, she went to the bathroom again, to brush her long hair and put on some make-up. Then she went back to the living room and lifted Serena up. "Well, I'm ready, so how about giving you a bath young lady," she said.

"Yeah!" Serena almost yelled of pleasure. She liked it.

Lothar smiled and left the living room together with Serena. When she reached the door she turned around for a moment. "When we're finished you can do the boys," she told Jack. Then she shut the door and went to the bathroom.

While Lothar was bathing Serena, Jack herded the boys into the bathroom that was just off the main bedroom, then started up the shower. He made sure the water was warm, then helped them get undressed. He helped them into the shower, then washed them off, and washed their hair. When they finished their shower, he got them all rinsed off, then helped them out of the shower, and dried them off. He made sure they brushed their teeth too. When they were finished, they all went to the boys' bedroom, and Jack helped them find some clothes. Since the weather was warm, he helped them put their shorts on and short sleeved tee-shirts, then he helped them put on their socks and tennis shoes.

While he was helping them get dressed, Evan looked at his dad. "Where are we going?" he asked curious.

Jack smiled. "Well, first we're going to the cheese shop to get some cheese, and then we might go to the mall and look around," he replied. The boys smiled. They liked going to the mall. They had a lot of stores there, especially a toy store.

"Oh boy!" they both said excited.

Jack finally finished getting them dressed, then he found a brush and brushed their hair. When they were finished, they finally returned to the living room and waited for Lothar and Serena.

Meanwhile Lothar had made a nice warm bubble bath for Serena. She undressed the little girl and helped her into the bath. She had found Serena's bath duck and now her daughter had the time of her life, playing in the warm water.

Lothar laughed when she saw the joy in Serena's eyes. "Sit still for a moment honey, so I can wash your hair." Serena did as told and closed her eyes, so no shampoo could come into them. When Lothar was finished washing, she rinsed Serena's hair and then started to wash the little body. Soon she was finished and rinsed the rest of the soap from the girl. "I would love to let you play some more in the water, but we're going to town together. And you don't want to let your brothers wait, do you?"

Serena shook her head with a serious look on her little face. Then she reached her arms out for Lothar, as a sign that she wanted to get out of the water. Lothar lifted her up and put her on the towel that she had spread out on the floor. She dried her daughter and dressed her up. She had found a lovely soft yellow summer dress and it seemed that it was also Serena's favorite. She brushed Serena's dark hair and helped her to brush her teeth. Then they went to Serena's bedroom, where she helped her with socks and some nice open shoes. She let Serena look in the mirror. "Do you want your hair free, like mine? Or shall I make a nice ponytail?" Lothar asked her.

Serena looked thinking at her mother. "Like you, mommy," she decided.

"All right honey, come let's go to your daddy. I think they are waiting for us." She took Serena's hand and went back with her to the living room.

When Lothar and Serena walked into the living room, Jack looked at his little daughter surprised and smiled. She looked so pretty in her little sundress, and her hair was all brushed and clean. He had never realized how much it made a difference having a woman in the house until Lothar came to stay with them. She knew just what his daughter liked, and spent a lot of time getting her ready and making her look pretty. "Hey, who's that pretty little girl? I don't think I recognize her," he said as he studied her for a moment.

Serena took her hand out of Lothar's and ran to Jack. "Daddy, it me!" she said. "Mommy made me pwetty.'

Jack scooped up Serena in his arms, and gave her a big kiss. He could still smell the sweet scent of the bubble bath on her skin. "I know, baby. I was just teasing. Yes. You look very pretty!" he agreed. He kissed her cheek then put her on her feet. He looked at Lothar and noticed how nice she looked. "You don't look so bad yourself," he said and smiled.

Lothar raised her eyebrows. "Oh thank you!" she said. She looked at Jack and was amazed how good looking he still was. "Eh, shall we go?" she finally said. "I guess we have a lot to do this morning. And didn't you want to call Sam, Teal'c and Daniel?" she asked Jack.

He was still thinking how pretty Lothar and Serena looked. He slightly blinked. "You're welcome," he replied. He thought about what she said about calling his friends. "Oh right! Yes. I do need to call them. Maybe I can do that when we get to the mall," he replied. He happened to remember that Rick and Wylie were coming over. "That reminds me. I was going to invite Rick and Wylie over. Maybe we can invite them all over for a cook out," he stated.

"Sure, we could have them all together. I would love to see the looks on their faces when we tell them our plans," she said smiling.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, me too. They probably won't believe it even when we tell them in person," he chuckled. He briefly felt in his pockets, and frowned. "Nuts. I forgot my wallet and my keys," he said. He turned and walked back to the bedroom. He always kept his keys on a key hook by the door, but he kept his wallet in the bedroom. He looked around and finally found his wallet. He put it in his back pocket, then returned to the living room. He got his keys off the hook, then looked at his children. "Ok. Last call... does anyone need to potty?" he asked. He didn't want Serena to have another accident in the car and mess up her pretty dress.

The two boys looked at one another then shook their heads. "We don't," they said.

Jack looked at them with concern. "Are you sure?" he asked to make sure.

They nodded. "We're sure," they said.

He looked at Serena. "How about you princess?" he asked.

Serena looked at Lothar. Then she nodded.

"I'll go with her," Lothar said. Again they went to the bathroom, leaving Jack and the boys behind.

Jack sighed, but made sure that the boys didn't notice that.

A few minutes later the two ladies came back again. "We're ready now," Lothar said.

He happened to think of something. "Maybe you should put one of those pull ups on her just in case. Sometimes she waits too late," he suggested.

Lothar looked at Serena. "Your daddy is right honey." She took a pull up and put it on her daughter. "So now it's not that bad, if you have a little accident like yesterday."

* * *

End of part 20


End file.
